All Girls Battleschool
by train to nowhere
Summary: A battleschool.. where only girls are allowed. Vicious and smart girls battle each other to be the best in the boot camp-like school. Who'll rise to the top? And what will happen to them, with the next war happening, very soon?
1. Leaving Home

Deya Glaines stood by her parents, hesitantly, as she watched the officer approach them. He was from the I.F. – solidly built, muscular, and very handsome. He looked to be about twenty-one years old. She looked from her mother to her father, and then to her little sister Jane nervously. Deya was about seven years old – brown wavy hair past her shoulders and dark blue eyes to match the jean skirt she was wearing. Her face was slim and elegant, and she looked well taken care of and nice-looking. Rounded cheeks stuck out slightly, adding a jolly look to her. Her eyes added a serious tone to her facial structure, as she calmly gazed at the I.F. agent.  
  
Her little sister, Jane, smiled and waved energetically at him from where she stood next to their mother and father. "Hiiiiii!" she cried. Red-gold hair bounced up and down as she hopped energetically.  
  
The I.F. officer said nothing, his facial expression the same. He looked in the direction of the family with ease, saying nothing but walking in a business-like manner over to them.  
  
Deya shook her head, peering down at her sister. Jane could be so bubbly. She ran her hand through her dark brown, wavy hair, and watched the officer intently. He seemed a bit nervous, expressionless as he was. His hands stayed at his side when he walked, as if clenching them to stop them from shaking.  
  
Finally, the officer reached them. He glanced at their house, behind them. "Nice house, hm?" he said casually, glancing at the huge, white mansion. Freshly mowed grass in the front, with shady trees towering over the Glaines'. The mansion was rather big, as most mansions are... there were many windows, and it looked quite old-fashioned.  
  
"Yes..." said Deya's mother, Rilla. She glanced at her husband uneasily, as if saying 'What is he doing here?' although she knew the answer. Deya was a genius, as well as her sister Jane. She turned her attention back to the I.F. officer, brushing a few strands of red-gold from her white, powdered face.  
  
"Hello miss," he said. "I've come to deliver a letter. All questions you have you may ask right now." The officer looked importantly at Rilla, then turned his gaze to the father.  
  
"What is it?" Deya interrupted, trembling slightly, her brow furrowed. Could she have been... no, it couldn't be. None of her family had ever been accepted.  
  
The officer smiled sadly. "You've been accepted to Battleschool."  
  
The immediate response from Mrs. Glaines was negative. "No!" she cried. "No! You can't take my child away! Not when there's a war going on!" She clung onto the shoulders of Deya and looked at the officer with open horror. Tears started coursing down her cheeks slowly, almost like a flowing river.  
  
"I'm sorry, but our country needs her. I have the authority to take her away right now."  
  
"But... she's only seven! And she's a girl, for goodness' sake!"  
  
Deya rounded on her mother, angry. "What's wrong with a girl going to Battleschool?" she said fiercely.  
  
"Honey, the rules have changed. It's a lot harder at the Battleschool. Do you know what boot camp is?" Mrs. Glaines asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
"Yes, mother," said Deya irritably. "I do. I'm not stupid."  
  
"I know you aren't dear, but I'm just afraid for you..." said Mrs. Glaines, clutching her hand protectively. She turned to Mr. Glaines. "Grenold!" she cried. "Are you allowing her to?"  
  
Mr. Glaines looked agitated. "Rilla..." he said.  
  
"Don't you 'Rilla' me, Grenold!" cried Mrs. Glaines, angry and bristling. "We are NOT allowing her to go there! That place is like the devil's lair!"  
  
"No it's not! You don't know!" said Mr. Glaines, raising his voice. He shifted uncomfortably and looked back at the officer. "Rilla, please, not now, not in front of him."  
  
Deya shook. She'd never seen her parents this passionate before. "I want to go, Mother!"  
  
"You can't. I'm not letting you!" Tears that were flowing started afresh, and Mrs. Glaines' broken sobs pierced the empty streets.  
  
The officer turned away sharply with a small sigh. "It's all right, ma'am, I'm sure the Battleschool will take great care of your child."  
  
"It doesn't matter! She's not leaving! She's not NOT coming back for ten years or more!" Mrs. Glaines stomped her foot in anger and frustration. "Do you hear me? SHE'S NOT!" Her throat stuck midway and she went back to crying. Mrs. Glaines looked at her husband with frustration, shook her head, and continued.  
  
"Miss, we're not going to keep her that long..." The officer was, apparently, uncomfortable with the sudden onset of tears and emotion.  
  
"Oh, you know perfectly well how long you people can keep her!" shouted Mrs. Glaines. Chubby cheeks stood out, bright red with anger.  
  
Two more officers approached, carrying guns from the I.F. car. They were both dressed in dark blue I.F. suits. "Mrs. Glaines, please, unless you want to get hurt, we're taking Deya."  
  
"No!" she cried, trying to wrestle Deya away from the two strong officers with one hand, while one hand holding onto Jane. Jane stood there, mesmerized as she watched, for once silent.  
  
Mr. Glaines held Mrs. Glaines back half-heartedly, looking sadly at Deya. "Deya," he whispered. "Deya, make us proud. We both love you."  
  
Deya nodded, trying to stay strong, as she watched her half-hysterical mother push past the officers in vain.  
  
She was going to Battleschool. 


	2. A New Friend

Deya stepped into the I.F. car, and instantly the car began to move. "Where am I going?" she asked quietly.  
  
The I.F. officer who accompanied her spoke. "Where all the other Battleschool children first go - to the testing room."  
  
"I - I've already gotten tested though. Is this for illnesses, weight, height, etc.?"  
  
"I'm Seth, by the way. I'll also be at Battleschool. In fact, I teach one of the classes."  
  
Deya sighed. "When will I be able to see my family again?"  
  
"Probably soon," he said, winking at her from the rear mirror.  
  
"What. what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, perturbed by his friendliness.  
  
"Your sister. Jane." That was all he needed to say.  
  
"Jane?" exclaimed Deya. "No! Not her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's too young! Only five!"  
  
"Well, things have changed. The Battleschool you're going to is an all girls Battleschool."  
  
"Why?!" she cried. She'd never heard of an all girls Battleschool. Battleschool was just referred to as.. well, Battleschool.  
  
"You'll find out why soon enough. You're leaving tonight. You're not to eat anything, by the way."  
  
iJane./i she thought. iHer sister Jane? Was Jane even qualified to go to Battleschool?/i She'd never thought her sister Jane would be smart enough. Her parents had always praised her of her achievements, and pushed aside the notion of Jane achieving them as well.  
  
Her dark brown eyes glanced over Seth. Then she remembered what he had said. "What class do you teach?" she asked.  
  
"Health."  
  
"Really," she said, not in a questioning tone.  
  
"Yes, really," he said, the car turning onto a narrow street. "We're almost there."  
  
The car soon reached what looked like to be an abandoned building. It was tiled, and had little windows. Double-doors were in the front, and a vast parking lot was behind it. They drove into the parking lot.  
  
Deya gazed at it. "This is where the testing is?"  
  
"Yep," he said. "Don't worry, you're not alone. There are many other girls around your age who will be tested."  
  
"O.. kay."  
  
They got out of the blue I.F. car and entered the building. Deya looked around. Practically everything was white. There was a registration desk, where a nice-looking woman about thirty years old that had on a nurse's uniform sat. She had a clipboard in one hand and a phone in another, checking in on the other girls that were due to arrive. She hung up, then looked at Deya and Seth.  
  
"Hello," she said. "What is your I.D. number?"  
  
"85321," replied Seth.  
  
How did Seth know her number? He was probably her handler, or something like that.  
  
"All right," she said. She scribbled in something on her clipboard. "You can go to the waiting room and wait for your turn. You are number twenty- two in line. Count yourself lucky, there's going to be a iton/i of other girls arriving." She smiled up at Deya. She wore a nametag - her name was Christina. "Feel free to talk to me if you need anything."  
  
Deya nodded, looking around the halls to find the waiting room.  
  
"I'm leaving now," said Seth. "You'll be picked up along with everyone else in I.F. cars. They're high security, so you don't need to worry. The I.F. officers will give you instructions. See you at Battleschool!" he said, and without a backwards glance, left.  
  
She was all alone now. "Where's the waiting room?" she asked Christina, in a tiny voice. Now that Seth left, she was lost.  
  
"Just go down the hall to your right and turn left. There should be a door marked 'Waiting room.'"  
  
"Oh! Okay, thanks," said Deya. She went down the hall and soon found the clearly marked door. iStupid/i, she thought. iI could've just found it myself. Oh well./i  
  
She entered the room. Twenty-one other girls were sitting on chairs, all in a row. Feeling shaky, she sat down on a chair marked 'Twenty-two.' Deya looked at the girl next to her. She looked to be Chinese - she was short and had long black hair, shiny and well taken care of. The girl was wearing a red plaid dress and black dress shoes. She had small eyes, and had a long, oval face, with high cheekbones and slender, red lips.  
  
"Hi." said Deya hesitantly.  
  
"Hello," said the girl.  
  
"I'm Deya. Seven."  
  
"I'm Minn. Seven, too."  
  
"Oh. Where are you from?"  
  
"Maryland. You?"  
  
"Rhode Island."  
  
"Oh, you're pretty near where I am. How is it at Rhode Island?"  
  
"Good. nice beaches," said Deya, feeling very boring. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you."  
  
"It's okay, there's not much to talk about anyway. We're going to wait for a long time, too, so talk is always good," said Minn, smiling.  
  
There was an awkard silence. Deya smiled back. She was beginning to like her a lot. "What family do you come from?" she asked, trying to fill up the big gap in their conversation.  
  
"Umm." Minn looked hesitant.  
  
"My last name is Glaines. We're kind of poor, so going to Battleschool really is an honor, I guess."  
  
Minn still said nothing. Finally, she said, "I come from the family of Chai."  
  
"Chai?!" exclaimed Deya.  
  
"Yes, Chai."  
  
"Wow! Your family.. must be rich!"  
  
The Chai family practically owned the I.F. They came to own it from investments, and good thinking, for the Chai family was well known for the genius kids they had raised up.  
  
Minn looked embarrassed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" said Deya. "Boy, I wish I was from a family like that."  
  
"Well, see, I'm worried. that I'll be treated differently because of my father, who owns the Battleschool. And kids wouldn't like me."  
  
"iI/i like you," said Deya indignantly.  
  
Minn shrugged, and looked away.  
  
Just then, a nurse opened the door. "Minn Chai, number twenty-one?"  
  
"I thought we were going in order," said Minn, looking at the girls that had arrived a lot earlier than she had.  
  
"It's all right, we're doing it by last name," said the nurse.  
  
"Oh.. okay,' said Minn. She got up, then looked at Deya. "See you after a while, I guess," she said.  
  
Deya nodded, then looked at the ground. The famous Chai family! Who would've guessed? 


	3. Into the Testing Room

A few minutes later, Minn walked back to the waiting hall and sat down next to Deya. She tapped her feet nervously and looked at her watch.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Deya.  
  
"N... nothing," she said quietly.  
  
Deya shrugged. When girls said 'nothing' to the question 'What's wrong?', anything could be wrong. Her thoughts wandered over to when the I.F. officer told her that she would be seeing Jane. 'I don't believe it...' she thought to herself. 'Jane? Really, how could Jane get into Battleschool? Well, I guess she is smart, but she's too... well, social. I can't really say what's wrong with her, but I don't think she'll last. I'll have to take care of her while we're there.'  
  
The nurse stepped out of the testing room and smiled widely. "Number eight?" she said.  
  
Deya looked down at her nametag. Sure enough, she was number eight. She got up hesitantly and entered the room, glancing back at Minn with a small, unsure smile.  
  
Inside the testing room, everything was white, as usual. The nurse beckoned for her to have a seat. "Your name?"  
  
"Deya Glaines," she said clearly, looking straight into the nurses' eyes.  
  
"Hmm..." she said, writing with an ink pen on a form. "Age?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Height?"  
  
"5'4"."  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"I... I don't know," she said. "I guess seventy-eight pounds."  
  
The nurse nodded, her pen making a scratching noise as she filled in the information. She flipped through the number of pages on the clipboard. "Well, aren't you a little genius?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Uh... uh..." Deya glanced down at the paper, trying to read what she was reading.  
  
The nurse smiled. "I'll tell you your test scores. This is the test you took in first grade."  
  
"What'd I get?" asked Deya. The scores on standardized tests were never revealed. "Eighteen hundred out of eighteen hundred on literature and seventeen hundred out of seventeen hundred on mathematics. Oh and..." she flipped to the next page and read the scores aloud. "Nineteen hundred and seventy five out of twenty hundred on physics –"  
  
Deya cringed. 'Mom told me to study physics more... I didn't.'  
  
"Anyway, if you'd like to read the rest, you're welcome to. I'm just giving you a sample of your intelligence level."  
  
Deya nodded. "May I?"  
  
"Sure!" she said, handing over the papers.  
  
She quickly glanced through. She had ranked top twenty percentile in the nation. "I've a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
The nurse frowned a bit. "You're here to serve your country, dear, and that's all I can tell you. More information on the Battleschool you're going to will be given when you arrive there."  
  
'So, this is a different kind of Battleschool...' she thought.  
  
The nurse interrupted her thoughts. "You may go now," she said, taking back the test scores.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Well, we have virtually everything on you ... the I.F. keeps the records and such. We just wanted to know the updated version of things."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. "I have another question though."  
  
"What's that, dearie?"  
  
"Is the Battleschool I'm going to... hard?"  
  
Immediately, the smile on the nurses' face left. "Oh, you'll do fine," she said absent-mindedly. "From the test scores I've looked at, I'm sure you will."  
  
"Is it like bootcamp?" she asked, itching to know. 'I shouldn't be asking, but I really want to know where in the heck I'm going to.'  
  
After a few seconds, the nurse smiled sadly. "You'll see. I'm not even sure how hard it is, I'm just a nurse." She laughed, then signaled for her to leave.  
  
Deya got up and left without a word.  
  
*  
  
Back in the waiting room, she looked nervously at Minn and sat next to her. "Minn... how hard is the school we're going to?"  
  
Minn didn't say anything. Finally, "I don't know. My father wouldn't tell me anything about it," she murmured. "But..." she whispered, her voice barely audible, "The country needs us soon. My father didn't want me to even go, but he knew how badly the U.S. needs us. Some people, I've heard, say that we're treated like lab rats. Tested... in the queerest ways. It'll be hard, but the strongest will survive. Those who don't will be sent back as failures. This is why I'm nervous. This is why I'm scared. I don't want to go back home and disappoint my family. And I don't really want to go to this Battleschool, because I don't think I'll be able to survive." 


	4. To the mountains?

Deya was confused. She didn't know why she, of all people, was chosen to go to this All Girls Battleschool. She was confused why her sister Jane was chosen, and lastly, she had no idea what it was going to be like or what to prepare for while she was there. Sitting in the waiting room, she looked sideways at Minn. "Minn, how did you get here? I... I know you're smart and all that, but how'd you parents let you come?"  
  
Minn looked away. "They didn't," she murmured. "My parents were forced to, a bit. They didn't want to, but they knew it was best for the country to gather as many female geniuses as possible. After the decline of male geniuses, and the finding of me being one, they knew that I should go."  
  
Deya said nothing. She looked down at her feet, gazing into the distance in deep thought. "Well, I guess neither of us know what to prepare for, hm?" she asked in a friendly tone, half-smiling.  
  
"No, we don't. None of us do," Minn said. "You'd think my parents would tell me at least a little of what I'd be going through, but they said nothing. In fact, they were very quiet after they received the news. That just tells me that I'm not going to have a nice time there even more."  
  
*  
  
Ten I.F. officers marched into the room after speaking with the woman at the counter. They all wore grim faces, and were all dressed in the I.F. uniform. "Everyone!" shouted the head officer. "Up!"  
  
At once, all the girls in the waiting room stood up. Some looked confused, scared, or worried, but they all tried to mask their emotions as much as they could.  
  
The I.F. officers nodded. "Let's go!" he shouted in a gruff tone. The large group of girls started moving in a sluggish manner, slowly and steadily, and followed the head officer out the hospital.  
  
Outside, six vans were parked outside. The head officer split everyone into groups of eight. There were about forty eight girls in total, including Deya and Minn. Deya was assigned to group 1, and Minn was assigned to group 4. The I.F. officers roughly ordered everyone into the appropriate vans, and as soon as they were all inside, they drove away briskly, all in a line, heading towards the mountains.  
  
A/N: Er, that's the whole chapter all. XD; Sorry! I'll write more later, I promise. Sorry for the lack of updates and such, I got kinda sidetracked. And thanks everyone for all the comments! I really appreciate it. Um, and I fixed up the first chapter too... so if ya wanna go ahead and re-read it, then do so! It's better than the first draft~ XD Hope you had fun reading the story so far! 


End file.
